The Good Kind of Breakdown
by lateVMlover
Summary: This is a short story that will pair Felicity from Arrow with Stefan from Vampire Dairies. It will be a brief affair as they meet while Stefan is licking his wounds in Georgia as he was in the beginning of our current season. Working as a mechanic, he is called to tow her car that breaks down. Can the two unlikely heroes find a much needed reprieve from the constant heartache?
1. Chapter 1

**This first chapter, in a probably two or three chapter arch, was written by a request from Dante 101, who wanted me to write an Arrow/Vampire Dairies story featuring Stefan and Felicity. I couldn't promise anything lengthy, so this is what I managed. I hope you enjoy it. **

**This story takes two characters we love and puts them in a chance encounter that leads to something surprising. The timeline takes place over the summer. Season 5 of **_**Vampire Dairies **_**has finished, and Stefan is reeling from the apparent real death of his brother Damon. Felicity is also reeling from Oliver's final battle with Slade that led him to confess his love in an apparent ruse. **

**Synopsis: Car trouble on Felicity's road trip leads her to a Savannah, Georgia where Stefan has just taken a job as a mechanic. In this story, the deleted kiss from the season 2 **_**Arrow**_** finale is mentioned, so research it if you missed the released video. If you've not watched VD in a while, it won't matter too much as long as you know who Stefan is.**

The Good Kind of Breakdown: Part I

Felicity mumbled to herself as she ignored yet another phone call from Oliver Queen. After the awkward beach encounter on the island with Oliver not quite denying his love confession at the Queen mansion, she'd fled Starling City the day after they'd returned. It was all too much, and she'd panicked. The idea that Oliver might actually have real feelings for her had sent her into a tailspin. Her crush had turned into full blown love the past year, but she'd gotten so used to thinking he'd never see her as anything more than a friend. His very affectionate relationship with Sara Lance was entrenched firmly in her mind since he'd all but thrown his rekindled romance in her face. The front row seat to it had hurt a lot, but she'd genuinely liked Sara, and the two of them made sense.

So Felicity had done what she'd always done: she'd found a way to deal. There had been no reason to think their relationship wouldn't last because Sara had become a part of the team. Felicity never thought the very capable woman would ever return to the League. Once again, Felicity had been wrong. As Slade and his goons began to take over the city, the hits kept coming. When Oliver had both told her that he'd loved her and then kissed her, she'd been too surprised to do much. For once, she'd been speechless.

When he'd put the vial in her hand, though, she'd realized it was a ruse. Oliver somehow knew that Slade was watching. He wanted her to get close to Slade and find a way to give him the cure. Would Oliver so easily turn the woman he loved over to a madman who'd recently killed his mother? Felicity didn't think so. Instead, he trusted her as his partner to get the job done. And she had.

Her mom had called worried when she'd arrived back in Starling City. She had taken a temporary transfer to one of her boss's casinos in Miami and had seen a report about the chaos going on in Starling. At first, Felicity had brushed aside her mom's concerns. However, her mom was talking about stopping by Starling on her way home to Vegas in a few weeks, and Felicity found herself suggesting she take a vacation in Florida instead. She had no job keeping her tied to Starling City, so the timing was convenient. Needing space from whatever was or wasn't going on with Oliver made the idea of a time away very appealing.

The smart thing to do would've been to fly, but Felicity wanted time to think. Driving seemed like a good idea. However, she didn't want to put miles on her car, so she'd rented one. Feeling drunk on the idea of getting away from Starling and the too charismatic and attractive Oliver Queen, she had been compelled to spend too much of her savings renting a cherry apple red Mustang convertible. A ticket was probably in her future, but she hadn't cared. She'd programmed the route into her GPS, sent the boys a text message—she'd been too cowardly to even call—and left with a small bag packed.

The first several hours had been great. She'd kept the top down and had her prescription sunglasses on her face, enjoying the warmth and the breeze. As each mile past, she'd felt the tension leave her more and more. Felicity was determined to put all thoughts of Oliver and the nightmare Slade had created for them all behind her until she returned. She'd made a stop early at a bed and breakfast because she'd liked their web page.

Unfortunately, the second day of her journey didn't seem to be going nearly as well. First, she'd left her computer in the room at the bed and breakfast, but she'd not noticed until she'd went five miles down the road. There was no way she'd leave her baby behind, so she'd been forced to return. Then Oliver had called when she'd been too distracted to screen the call. He'd been upset and angry that she'd left town without discussing it with him. His concern for her well-being didn't leave her feeling warm and loved. Instead, it annoyed her to no end. Slade was contained and her public job and connection to Oliver Queen was gone with the loss of Queen Consolidated. She was perfectly safe. Besides, no one on the interstate knew who she was. She rented a car using an old credit card of her mother's. She kept it for emergencies and hadn't used it since she was at MIT. However, her night job had made her leery, so she'd not left an obvious trail. She'd paid for her purchases and gas with the cash she'd taken out before leaving town.

It really pissed her off that Oliver didn't think she was capable of taking care of herself. Or that he thought he had a right to control her life. She'd done just fine before she'd met him, and she'd probably manage well enough long after he was gone. Naturally, she didn't really like thinking about a time when she'd no longer be a blip on his radar. The idea that maybe she meant much more to him than she'd ever figured really shook her up. Since she didn't know what to do with all the feelings it stirred up, she ignored it, determined to be Oliver-free for a week or two.

"I'll be home when I get home!" she'd yelled into the phone before disconnecting and turning it off. She'd shown Diggle how to track a phone and wouldn't be surprised if Oliver harassed him into doing just that. Felicity genuinely didn't want to worry or upset her boys (that's how she thought of them). However, she needed a break now more than ever.

She crossed over into Savannah, Georgia when the car started driving rough.

"Oh no!" Felicity exclaimed. It began slowing down. Then all of a sudden, it died. She groaned and hit the steering wheel. When she tried to restart it, there was no power, nothing.

"Great! Just great!" she fumed. Since she was driving on a highway and not an interstate the traffic was not thick. No car stopped, but she didn't care. After facing down more than one psychotic goon, she wasn't nervous being alone on the side of the highway. The day had barely started, so the sun was bright in the sky. It didn't take her long to get out her phone and call her AAA. They told her that a local tow would be on its way.

Felicity sighed in frustration. "This is why you don't go on spur of the moment trips! It's why you plan out each moment! It's why you take your own car that you KNOW runs!" she said to herself.

Ten minutes passed while she grumbled to herself. Then she sent her mom a text to let her know that her arrival was going to be delayed. As she waited, she decided not to get too upset over the events. This was her vacation—her well-earned vacation. So what if it took her longer to get to Florida? It wasn't the end of the world.

A short time later, she saw a tow truck coming toward her, so she got out of the convertible to wave it down.

When the man in the truck stopped and got out, Felicity's mouth fell open. Not only did the beautiful specimen of a man not look like the normal roughneck she'd always had work on her cars, but he was immaculate. No dirt or oil stains anywhere. He gave her a friendly smile.

"Car trouble?" he asked. "I'm Stefan. One of the mechanics at the closest auto shop. I'll give you a tow."

Stefan's smile literally took her breath away. For a full minute, she stared, grateful for the sunglasses that shielded her eyes.

Stefan Salvatore had tried his best to escape his despair and heartache at losing his only brother. As the Other Side collapsed and neither Lexie nor Damon made it back, he'd been destroyed. Although his brother had been the bane of his existence for over a century, he was still his family, his anchor. Damon had always loved so passionately. Both his love and his hatred were a hard cross to bear. Yet no one had ever meant more to Stefan, both in life and death. Damon had been his best friend in their human lives. Then as they became vampires, his nemesis. Not even when he'd killed Stefan's closest friend, though, had he been able to forsake the brotherly bound between them. However, the past few years they had found their way back to being brothers. As much as it had galled him to admit it at times, he needed Damon. They were better together than apart.

Now, however, his brother was gone, and his best friend Lexie was ripped from him once again. And he'd lost Elena forever. Mystic Falls had become a painful reminder of all he'd lost. The new magical border keeping vampires out of Mystic Falls had seemed like a sign. It was time for him to move on. So he'd gone back to a place he'd driven through decades ago. He'd felt a desire to blend, to feel normal. The town was peaceful and low on witches and other supernatural elements. Becoming a lowly mechanic had seemed like a good idea a few weeks ago. However, his boss was an ass and kept giving him the worse jobs. It wasn't that he minded towing cars, but his boss sent him on the jobs in such a manner that Stefan knew it was meant to be an insult. Some days it took all his control not to rip out the bastard's throat.

Looking now at the very pretty woman staring wordlessly at him, though, he had to smile.

"Ma'am?" he said, nudging her.

Felicity flushed and tried to cover her breach of manners. "Oh, ah, I'm sorry. I'm not usually such a space cadet. I mean, sometimes I get too caught up in my work and can forget to eat or forget a date—not that I date much—I mean, I'm busy with work. I work a lot. That's why I'm here. I was trying to take a vacation and get out of town, but I was foolish and rented a car. A car I didn't know was a pretty piece of crap!"

Stefan listened to her ramble and felt the first real smile come over his face in weeks.

"We've all been taken in by a pretty face before," he said easily.

Felicity was grateful that the man wasn't laughing at her ramble. Instead, he had kind eyes and looked at her in amusement, but there was no mockery in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I tend to talk too much when I'm nervous," she said sheepishly. She stepped forward and extended her hand. "I'm Felicity. Felicity Smoak." For some reason, she pushed her sunglasses up, not wanting the shades to obscure her view. She sighed in pleasure as she got a better look at him. He was just too pretty for words!

"Stefan Salvatore," he replied, enfolding her hand in his. Their eyes locked a moment, a sudden attraction causing Felicity's eyes to widen. She pulled her hand back quickly.

Stefan frowned. The very human woman's touch stirred something in him. It was unexpected and disconcerting. Her eyes were bright and innocent but full of intelligence. The intelligence caught him off guard.

"You're Italian?" Felicity asked, brightening. "I love Italian food!" Then she cringed. Was that racist?

"No, not really," Stefan replied with a grin.

Felicity felt mortified as she realized she spoken her thought out loud. "Oh God! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that!" she exclaimed.

Finally, Stefan lost the battle and laughed in delight. The woman was unexpected, but no one had made him laugh in a long time. "It's okay. I do like Italian. I don't cook it as well as my brother does. I mean did," he said with a cringe. Talking about Damon in the past tense seemed wrong. He didn't want to give up on finding a way to bring his brother back. Alaric had made it. He and Elena had, too. Why shouldn't Damon?

Felicity noticed his slip but didn't probe. If the poor man had lost his brother, she didn't want to pick at the obviously recent wound. She gave him a sympathetic look but didn't comment. Finally, her brain caught up with her mouth.

Stefan moved to connect the cable to her car. Then he turned to her and said, "You can ride up front with me. I'll take you to the shop and check out the car."

"You're not like a crazed psycho killer or anything, right?" Felicity asked with a touch of apprehension. Not getting into cars with men she didn't know had been ingrained in her from an early age. He seemed harmless, but she knew better than anyone that appearances could be deceiving.

Stefan found himself hesitating as the woman asked a question she probably meant as a joke. Why did the thought of lying to this woman bother him?

"No, I'm not a psycho," he said, flashing her a smile.

Felicity, however, was more than a pretty face and picked up on what he'd not denied. "So that means you're just a killer? Or not one?" she probed with a nervous frown.

"I promise that you are perfectly safe with me, ma'am," he said with complete sincerity, unable to lie to the woman. He was a killer. The blood he'd shed could fill a pond. However, he didn't plan on backsliding or hurting her.

"Okay. Just drop the ma'am, okay? It makes me feel old!" Felicity said, smiling as he opened the truck door. He held out his hand to help her step up. Taking a deep breath, she took his hand and stepped up. His hand was cold, yet it filled her with warmth. It was the oddest thing.

Stefan got into the truck next to her and put on his seat belt. He tried to ignore the woman's racing heartbeat that his heightened vampire senses could easily hear. It said something about the woman that she didn't try to flirt even though she found him attractive. He glanced at her left hand. There was no ring. The only human that had seriously interested him in decades had been Elena. As a vampire, she had been far from the woman he'd fallen in love with, however. This woman, though, was obviously very different from the human Elena.

"So where are you heading?" Stefan asked, making conversation.

"To Florida. My mom has a temporary job there, and I thought it'd be fun to join her for vacation. She worries and my town has been on the news lately. We've not seen each other in a while," Felicity shared.

"That's nice that you want to spend your time off with your mom," Stefan observed.

"Well, my boss recently lost his company, so I'm basically unemployed right now," she admitted with a grimace. "Not that I plan on being that way for long. I have two degrees from M.I.T, so I'm hopeful I can get a job. Then again my boss had me doing basic secretary work and not the computer stuff that I'm so good at—at least officially."

"You like computers?" Stefan asked. She was definitely not like any of the woman he spent time with.

"Yes, they're mostly my life," she admitted with a rueful grin. "How about you? Been working on cars long?"

"All my life," Stefan admitted. "It's mostly a hobby, but I, too, wanted to get out of town. I just lost my brother, and home was a bit too painful."

Felicity's eyes filled with compassion. Unlike his friends back home, she didn't have her own pain to deal with, so she was able to see his pain without any of her own shadows. It made him slightly uncomfortable. It'd been too long since anyone was focused solely on him. He wasn't surprised when she said, "I'm so sorry! I can't imagine how you feel."

Not having to pretend to feel what he was feeling or having to hide what he was feeling was a nice change. Stefan found himself more and more interested in the human.

"So where's this notorious town that's got your mom so worried?" he asked.

"Starling City. I live alone and my mom worries. But I'm fine," she said.

"Starling City? I've not had much time to watch the news lately," he admitted.

"That's good. I don't want to talk about it," she said, smiling.

Stefan returned her smile. "I can relate," he said. So she lived alone. He didn't know what that mattered to him. He'd probably never see her again after today.

He pulled into the garage parking lot and backed her car into a spot. He turned off the engine and turned toward her. "Don't get out. The step down is high. I'll help you," he said, opening his door and hurrying around to the other side.

Felicity couldn't remember the last time a man had shown such manners. John often held open doors for her, but Oliver never so much as wanted her to ride on his bike—not that she wanted to. But it would've been nice to be one of the girls he asked.

Stefan opened her door and held out his hand. Felicity took it and tried to carefully look down. However, the man was smiling at her so warmly, and he was just so appealing! Distracted, she missed the step and went flying. Luckily, he had quick reflexes and caught her.

Stefan moved to prevent her fall, wrapping his arms around him and pulling her close as he gently set her onto the ground.

Felicity had no control or filter as she said, "Wow! You're really strong! I'm used to guys all bulked up, but you don't really look like that. Not that there's anything wrong with how you look! You're quite perfect!" She cringed in embarrassment as her mouth got away from her. "I'm going to stop talking in 3-2-1."

Stefan found himself laughing again. The woman was so unexpected. It was with regret that he stepped away from her.

"If you'll go wait inside, I'll take a look and see what the problem is," he said.

"I should call the car rental," she said, needing a break from the feelings this stranger was stirring in her. She moved away, glancing one last time over her shoulder.

She called the dealer to let them know what was happening. They offered to send her a new car. However, she knew that'd take time. She told them she'd wait and see how long it'd take to hear about fixing the car. They told her to give the rental information to the mechanic. Felicity was glad they weren't giving her any trouble.

A short time later, Stefan came into the garage.

"So what's the news?" she asked.

He gave her an apologetic look. "Not good, I'm afraid," he said. "It's the transmission. It'll take a few days before we can fix it."

Felicity sighed. "That's just my luck!" she muttered, more to herself than him. She thought about what to do. Was it worth it getting another car that was unknown or would it be better getting a real mechanic's assurance that the car was fixed and had no future concerns?

"The town has a nice bed and breakfast," he said. "I'm staying there. I'm going to get a house soon, but I hadn't made the time."

Felicity looked at Stefan in consideration. Was he suggesting something or was it wishful thinking on her part? Did it matter? She needed a place to stay the night at the very least. He seemed harmless. And he was pretty. So every pretty.

What the hell? The woman who swung from rooftops with Oliver Queen wasn't about to be intimidated by the idea that an extremely attractive man might be interested in her.

She found herself smiling. "That's great! I love bed and breakfasts. I stayed at one last night that was nice. Since it looks like I'll be sticking around a few days, that would probably be more comfortable than a hotel," she said.

Stefan was oddly relieved to hear that he could see the woman a bit longer. "Good. I'll order the part for you, and then I'll tell my boss I'm giving you a ride. I can take you over there," Stefan said. "Unfortunately, I probably won't be able to get started on the car until tomorrow."

Suddenly, Felicity didn't care that she'd been stuck in town a few days. Not if it meant she got to spend more time with the very attractive mechanic. At that moment, her continental breakfast wore off and her stomach growled.

Felicity once again felt her face grow hot in embarrassment. "Please excuse my stomach! I can't take it anywhere!" she joked.

Stefan chuckled. "Maybe it needs a nice lunch. I'll take you to one of the places I enjoy," he said.

Felicity smiled in pleasure. "I'd like that," she said.

Stefan went to his boss, who was a predictable ass.

"It's too early for your break!" his boss said.

Annoyed, Stefan stepped up and compelled him. "You're going to let me take a long lunch and not think anything about it," he ordered.

"You should take a long lunch," his boss said back.

"Thanks, boss," Stefan said with a grin. "I'll order the part and do that." Whistling, he went make the call.

*****_Chapter End*****_

_I hope you enjoyed this first part. There will be one more for sure. I've always been more of a Damon fan. However, I did get to meet Paul Wesley in December at a convention and was struck by how utterly perfect he looks in person! I hope the Felicity/Stefan pairing wasn't too strange. As Dante 101 pointed out, both seem to be unlucky in love. I could also see how Stefan would enjoy someone like Felicity. Let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

**For the guest reader who was disgusted at the idea of Felicity with Stefan: I hope you don't want her with Oliver because as a human with a very flimsy reason, he became an assassin. He's killed countless numbers, so he is not any better than Stefan. Both carry the burden of the lives they've taken, so I can definitely see a pairing. If you can't, you properly shouldn't read this!**

Chapter 2: The Breakdown Continues

******_Where We Left Off******_

Stefan took Felicity to the diner around the corner since she mentioned that she enjoyed a good, greasy burger.

She took a bite of it. As she slowly chewed, she grimaced. "I think you were right about only one of my requirements. Greasy!" she said in distaste.

Stefan gave her a sheepish smile. "Well, I'm not much for burgers, so I hadn't tried them," he admitted.

"Well, the fries are great!" she enthused, munching on one. She offered Stefan one.

He took it to be polite. Then he smiled. "You're right. These are good. Greasy and homemade is the best way to make fries," he said.

They smiled in agreement. Felicity was nervous. Although this wasn't a date, it had been a while since she'd had dinner with a guy besides Barry or one of the boys from her team. Oliver and she rarely had dinner alone. Diggle was usually there or Roy.

Stefan could hear the woman's heartbeat, so he knew that she was nervous. He set out to put her at ease.

"So how did you get interested in computers?" he asked, figuring that would be a question that would relax her.

He was right. She lit up and began talking about her childhood in Vegas, which sounded kind of lonely to Stefan. He'd never been lonely as a child because he'd always had his big brother. Computers, though, were Felicity's refuge from the world she hadn't quite fit in.

Felicity relaxed as she chatted about a topic she knew a lot about. Finally, she realized she was babbling and blushed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bore you with my techno-babble," she said.

"I don't find you boring at all," Stefan said. He actually found her enthusiasm for something that wasn't survival or blood kind of nice. It'd been a while since he'd met anyone so passionate about something. Bonnie had been about witchcraft, but she didn't glow with passion for it as Felicity did for her computers. It was a refreshing change.

"So tell me about you. When did you get into cars?" she asked.

"I acquired a classic that always seemed to need work. It became more of a hobby than anything," Stefan said.

"I'm good with the mechanics of most things, so I understand cars in theory. However, I've never worked on any in practice," Felicity admitted.

"You're ahead of most girls I know," Stefan said with a grin. "Most women just don't like to get their hands dirty."

Felicity wrinkled her nose. "True. I can't say I'm eager for that part of it!" she said.

Stefan laughed. "I get it. But a little oil isn't that big a deal in the grand scheme of things," he said with a shrug.

"No, it's not," Felicity agreed. "But it's better than blood!"

Stefan gave her a sharp glance. Why did she mention blood? His face must've given away his inquisitiveness because she looked uncomfortable.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to mention blood, but I've seen too much of it lately," she admitted with a grimace. When he looked curious, she explained. "An entire neighborhood was destroyed last spring in my city by a nut job with an earthquake device. Then recently we had this maniac named Slade killing and maiming around the city. He turned a lot of criminals into these charged up super soldiers. Many people were hurt. Even me to a degree—car wreck caused by one of the goons."

"Sounds like you were ready for a vacation," Stefan remarked, a note of sympathy in his voice.

"You're not kidding!" she agreed.

"Have you been to Florida?" Stefan asked.

"No, this is the first time," she replied.

"It's a beautiful state. The vegetation is much different than what I have back home in Virginia," he said.

"Palm trees," she said knowingly.

"Yes, but there's also a lot of fruit trees. Oranges, bananas, even avocadoes," he shared.

They talked about inconsequential things through lunch. Then Stefan had to get back to work. He gave her directions to the bed and breakfast. Even though he was staying there himself, he didn't know if he wanted to see her again. She was very tempting. Of course, she hadn't necessarily been giving out signals that she wanted any type of intimacy with him. When he got back from work, it was already dark. He stopped by her room—it was the only one available. It was quiet—too quiet. He figured she was resting.

It was for the best. He had no business spending time with a woman like her. She was entirely too human.

Felicity had another exhausting conversation with Oliver, who seemed hurt that she'd abandoned him so soon—those were his words.

"Everything isn't about you!" she'd told him. "I need a break, Oliver. You told me that you loved me, but it was a ruse, right? Maybe I need time to figure out exactly where I am with all that's happened."

That had finally silenced him. "I'm sorry, Felicity," he said softly before hanging up.

That made her want to scream. What did that mean? He was sorry he used her or sorry that he led her on? However, he still hadn't come out and said that he, of course, didn't mean it. The mixed signals were making her nuts.

Exhausted, she fell asleep before dinner. When she woke, it was after seven. She was hungry but knew that she had missed dinner. After the emotional roller coaster she'd been on, she decided that she needed a drink as well as food. When she cleaned up and put on a rather attractive pink dress, she considered searching out Stefan for a recommendation. However, she lost her nerve and asked the front desk clerk instead. The clerk recommended a pub that had great food within walking distance.

Felicity walked the three blocks, glad for the warm summer night. The sun was beginning to set. It was so peaceful.

Stefan had sensed Felicity outside his room and braced himself for her knock. However, it didn't come. Frowning, he tried to ignore the disappointment he felt. For thirty minutes, he managed to do that. Then he found himself going downstairs and getting the desk clerk to tell him where the newest tenant went off to.

Felicity was enjoying the music playing and the steak she had ordered. However, her nice dinner was soon interrupted by a local man, who had decided that Felicity looked lonely and needed his company. Unwanted male attention wasn't something Felicity usually dealt with, so she was taken aback.

"Uh, I'm fine. I'm eating," she told the man. He sat down across from her anyway.

"I'm Bo," the man said, flashing her a grin. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing alone in a pub on a Friday night?"

"Is it Friday?" Felicity asked with a frown. How did she lose track of the days so easily?

"Darling, if you don't know what day it is, you surely need a keeper," he said with a wink. "I'd be glad to apply for the position."

Felicity was flustered and trying to form a response when a voice said, "The position is already filled."

She looked and saw Stefan standing next to her table looking down at the man. "Stefan!" she exclaimed in surprise.

Stefan flashed her a smile. Then he focused on her would be suitor. "You may go now," he said, giving the guy a dark look. The man gulped, not liking the look in Stefan's eyes. He got up.

"Sorry, man! She looked lonely," he said, giving Stefan a nervous smile. Then he brushed past him, scampering away. Stefan sat in his vacated seat.

Felicity gave him a warm smile. "That wasn't necessary, but thanks," she said. "Would you like to join me? Or have you already eaten? 'Cause if you have, that's okay. You don't have to stay. I'm good. I'm sure no other guy will hit on me. That never happens anyway."

Stefan finally interrupted her babble. "It's fine. I'm glad I could help, and I'd love to eat with you. If that's okay," he said, giving her friendly smile.

Felicity took another drink of her wine, hoping to calm her nerves while he placed an order.

Stefan found himself relaxing with her like he hadn't anyone but Caroline or Lexie. Once she got over her nerves they began really talking. Stefan enjoyed her dry sense of humor that easily matched her own. They had a great time making fun of some of the drunker diners. Then a Bon Jovi song came on and Felicity's eyes lit up.

Stefan looked surprised. "You enjoy classic rock?" he asked.

"I love Bon Jovi and Metallica. I went through a real Goth period in college," she admitted sheepishly.

"Me, too! Then I was Grunge for a while," he shared. "My best friend and I actually saw Bon Jovi in concert. We got to meet him and the guys. One of my best memories."

"Oh, I'm so jealous!" Felicity gushed. "Tell me all about it!"

And he did. Stefan realized an hour later that he talked more with her than he had anyone since Lexie. Maybe it was because he knew he'd never see her again once she left her. Maybe it was because he needed to escape the sorrow of losing his brother. His brother would've loved Felicity. Stefan could hear him now. _"She's got that naughty library look down, brother! Do you think she remembers all those big words when she comes?" _

Stefan blinked. For a moment, it was like he could hear his brother. He turned, half expecting to see Damon. However, no one was next to him. If his brother was truly gone, then Stefan owed it to him to live for them both. Damon wouldn't hesitate. He'd enjoy Felicity and leave her with warm memories of their time together. That had never been Stefan's style, but for once, he wanted it to be. He wanted to be the brother who loved and walked away without any misgivings.

Stefan decided to test the waters. "So are you involved with anyone back home?" he asked.

She looked uncomfortable. Then she admitted, "Not exactly."

"What does that mean?" Stefan asked, a small smile around his lips.

"Well, I have like the hottest boss on the planet," she admitted, the wine and good time causing her to be even more open than normal. "I've been crushing on him for a year now, but I didn't think anything would ever come from it. I'm not his type. He likes tall, leggy models. Or a woman that can kick ass—that's not exactly me."

"He sounds predictable," Stefan observed. He knew the type—Ivy League educated, good looks, and wealthy. The kind of guy that would never appreciate the type of girl Felicity was. The fool.

"That's the thing, he's not. He was stranded on a deserted island for five years and came back a different man. He devotes his time trying to make our city better and safer," Felicity said.

Stefan felt a twinge of jealousy as she gushed about her boss. Maybe he shouldn't have brought the subject up. "So what's the complication?" he asked.

"He told me that he loved me, but it was a ruse," she said. "I think it was anyway. A man who wanted him dead was going to use the people close to him to make him suffer—he killed Oliver's mother and kidnapped his sister. So he had me get close enough to the guy to drug him, so he could be brought down."

Stefan frowned, deeply disturbed by what he was hearing. He and Damon had spent so much energy trying to protect Elena. Using her as bait for Klaus would've been as impossible as walking in the sunlight without their daylight rings. "So the man you're crushing on used you as bait to draw out some psycho?" he asked in disbelief.

Felicity swallowed and nodded. The desire to unburden herself with someone who didn't know Oliver was strong. She couldn't talk to her mother about it. Donna was a romantic at heart, and she'd never see how difficult it was for Felicity. Since Felicity had spent a lot of energy convincing her mom that she wasn't sleeping with her boss, she wouldn't know how to share the story anyway.

"Did he tell you he loved you after the guy was put down or before?" Stefan asked.

"He said it because he knew the man had bugged his house and would take me if he thought I was the one he loved," Felicity said with a grimace.

Stefan reached across the table and took her hand. He rubbed his thumb over it, trying to soothe the agitation her confession brought out. "Only a desperate man would use a woman he loved that way. Was he desperate?"

She nodded. "You don't know if he meant it or not?" he correctly guessed. It pained him when her eyes filled with tears.

"Saving those words aren't easy for most men," Stefan said. "I've only just met you, and I can tell that you are a very easy person to love." Felicity blushed and wiped her eyes.

"You could ask him, you know," Stefan said with a gentle smile.

"I don't want to hear him say he didn't mean it," she confessed.

Stefan could relate. He'd avoided pushing Elena about Damon for a long time because he wasn't ready to admit that he'd lost her. Hearing the truth would mean he'd have to face the reality of a life without her. Losing her had hurt a lot, but he'd seen it coming and had been prepared. Losing his brother, though, wasn't something he would ever be prepared for.

"What if he did mean it?" Stefan asked.

Felicity was silent a long time as she thought about it. No one knew better than she how messed up emotionally Oliver was. He didn't know how to be in a relationship. The fact that he picked up with Laurel when she was with Tommy, and then Sara when he saw her kissing a woman the same day was more than proof of that. He picked women who would never wholly commit to him. He didn't want to hurt Felicity because she mattered to him. Felicity knew that. She also knew, though, that if he loved her enough, he'd find a way to work through any obstacle.

"If he really meant it, he'd be with me now," she said honestly. "I think a part of him might love me. But I want to share my life with someone who loves me more than anything—any mission, any job, anyone else. I don't think Oliver could ever be that person."

Stefan nodded, a bit relieved that she'd thought through it so well. The server came and dropped off the check. When Felicity reached for it, he grabbed it first. "Let me," he insisted.

"I got it. You joined me for dinner. This wasn't a date," she said.

Stefan smiled. "It's not? If I want it to be, can I pay?" he asked.

Felicity was caught off guard by his request. She'd been having such a good time that she hadn't allowed herself to consider him as a potential suitor. He was so warm and friendly like Dig that she assumed that she'd been friend zoned. Since he was such pleasant company, she hadn't even minded. To have him blatantly make it clear that he liked her threw her for a loop. Her heart raced and butterflies started beating at her stomach.

Stefan bit back a grin at the return of her nerves. He could hear her heart race. He pulled out his credit card and put it with the check, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

"I don't usually do one night stands," Felicity said, feeling incredibly awkward.

"Me either," he admitted, honestly. "I don't buy you dinner expecting payment, Felicity."

Her relief was apparent. "That's good 'cause that would be really presumptuous," she said in disapproval.

Stefan chuckled as the server picked up his card, flashing him a smile. When she returned, Stefan rose to his feet and held out his hand. "May I walk you back to your room?" he asked.

Feeling bold, Felicity put her hand his as an answer. It'd been so long since she'd strolled hand in hand with a man down a street. She flashed Stefan a smile, enjoying the perfect moment.

He walked her to her door, sad to have the night end. However, he wasn't going to push himself on her. When she paused and looked at him expectantly before opening the door, he knew that his kiss would be welcomed.

Felicity felt like she would melt when Stefan's lips slowly descended to hers. He lightly touch her lips with his own. Then he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. Felicity's arms went around his neck as she opened her mouth slightly to deepen the kiss.

Hunger welled up inside of Stefan as the sweet girl hesitantly touched her tongue to his. She was so surprising. A desire to show her how delectable she was grew inside him. His hand went to her neck, feeling the hot blood coursing in her vein. The kiss became wetter, hotter. He fought for control as he felt his fangs began to drop. Quickly, he pulled back and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed. He placed feather light kisses on her cheeks and went back to her lips to drop a light kiss before pulling back.

Felicity opened her eyes in shock. No one had ever kissed her like that—a combination of passion and tenderness. She wanted badly to ask him inside her room. However, some habits were too ingrained. She had just met the man.

"You are very good at that," she said in bemusement. "Lots of practice, I suppose."

Stefan couldn't hide the grin. "Some," he admitted. "You bring out the best in me, though."

Felicity returned his smile. "That's very sweet of you to say," she said, even though she didn't believe that for one moment. However, she appreciated his attempt at gallantry.

"I'll call you about your car tomorrow," Stefan said.

Her car had been the furthest thing from her mind, so it took her a second to process his words. Then she nodded. "Great. I'll see you tomorrow," she said. Then she turned to open her door. Once it was open, she turned back to him. "Thanks so much for dinner."

"It was my pleasure," Stefan said. Did she know how long it'd been since he'd kiss someone and felt real affection? It'd seemed like forever since he'd last kissed Elena. Rebekah Mikaelson was the last woman he'd been with. Rebekah, though, was only really attracted to the Ripper, not the man. Felicity gave him one last shy smile and went into her room.

Stefan could hear his brother's voice urging him to not let her go. As he turned and walked toward his own room, he thought, "There's always tomorrow."

******_Chapter End******_

_One more chapter and this short tale will be at a close. I hope you've enjoyed it. I love your reviews like Stefan loves blood! _


	3. Chapter 3

**The final chapter. I hoped you enjoyed this interlude. I'm not making any promises, but don't be surprised if I write a longer story some day! Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 3: The Best Kind of Stand

*******_The Next Day_*******

Felicity slept later than she normally did. It felt good. It seemed like she'd not gotten any real sleep in months. Not since Slade Wilson made his appearance in Starling had she rested well. He was the boogie man who could strike at them at any moment. Finally, defeating him had been such a relief. However, the new tension between her and Oliver had kept her from resting well. Now that she'd left Starling City behind, she was finding it easier and easier to rest.

She'd slept past the breakfast offered at the bed and breakfast, so she walked to the diner Stefan had introduced her to. After a leisure breakfast and two good cups of coffee, she walked to the car shop where Stefan worked to see the news about her car.

Stefan had been half watching for her, so when her scent came through the open shop door, he pulled his head away from the engine and reached for the rag he kept in his back pocket. He couldn't help but smile at the shy smile Felicity gave him. God, she was cute. Although he knew that she was several years older than Elena was when he met her, she carried the same youthful energy and sweet innocence. There was just something about her that drew people to her. He waved at her and walked toward her as he wiped his hands clean.

"Hi!" she said. "Any word on my car?"

"Good morning," Stefan said, smiling warmly at her. "It should be ready to go before we close around five. Will that work?"

"That's great!" she said. "Did the rental company agree to fit the bill?"

Stefan nodded. "Yes, so you won't have to worry," he said. "Do you have to head out today or are you going to stay another night?"

Feeling bold, she replied, "That depends."

"On what?" he asked.

"On whether or not you're free for dinner," she said with a grin.

Stefan's smile brightened. He really wanted another night with her. Being around her pushed away the dark cloud he had lived under since his brother died. "I'd love to have dinner with you," he said. "If you will let me go home and clean up after you pick up the car, I'll knock on your room when I'm ready."

"That sounds perfect," Felicity said happily.

Stefan watched her walked away. He'd been away from his friends for weeks. He'd avoided all of Caroline's calls, so he'd not had anyone to talk to—he'd not wanted to talk. Now, however, something was stirring in him. There was a desire to connect, to share. With a sigh, he turned back to her car. Who was he kidding? He couldn't share his life with her. She'd run screaming if he did.

******_That Evening******_

Felicity was trying to decide on how to handle the night. A big part of her was so sick of being the wallflower, the girl never loved enough. She was tired of not taking chances in her personal life. Working with Oliver and Dig had taught her to live life on the edge. She knew now more than ever that life was fleeting. Happiness was even more so. For once, Felicity wanted to do something as daring in her personal life as she had done with Slade. She wanted to throw caution to the wind and make a really great memory with Stefan. It'd been way too long since she'd been with a man. She had only one dissatisfying interlude with a guy she'd met and dated for a short time when she'd first arrived in Starling City since her first love Cooper had died.

The past year working as Oliver's assistant had given her a huge pay raise. She'd updated her wardrobe, and she'd begun to feel like she was really coming into her own skin. Some days she even felt beautiful. Not being one of Oliver's girls, though, sometimes really hurt. It seemed it was everyone but her that Oliver loved. Sometimes, though, his touch on her shoulder or the lingering touch of his hand felt like more. It felt like something. But was she supposed to wait forever? And what would happen if he did have real feelings for her? He was a hot mess, and she knew that better than anyone. Could she ever truly find happiness with him?

Felicity decided to take a risk. She was leaving tomorrow. Why shouldn't she have a great time with Stefan and go wherever it takes her?

Thinking about dinner, she grabbed the sheet on the nightstand that had a list of local restaurants that delivered. The town actually had a Chinese restaurant. It probably wasn't very good. However, she picked up the phone and ordered a variety of things. It was a gamble. What if he didn't like Chinese? Regretting her impulse, she groaned. Then she got up. What was done is done. She wasn't going to obsess about it.

She pulled out one of her summer dresses that would be easy to take off. Her face got hot just thinking about it. It was yellow with spaghetti straps and stopped several inches above her knee. She kept her hair down and curly. The past year she'd been wearing it straight because it seemed to suit her position. The sleeked look help her deal with that ice bitch Isabel with more confidence. It was a silly thing, but it helped somehow. Tonight, though, she put on very little make-up, wanting him to see the real her. Her glasses were perched on her face; she decided against her contacts. Their familiar presence gave her comfort.

A knock on the door made her jump—she'd been lost in thought. She got up and smoothed down her dress before opening the door.

"Hi," she said, smiling warmly at him.

"Hi, yourself," he said.

Felicity stepped back and let him in. "I hope it's okay, but I ordered us some Chinese food. I thought we could stay here to eat," she said, trying not to show how nervous she was.

What she didn't know was that it was impossible to keep your nervousness from a vampire. Stefan was blown away by how utterly adorable she looked. His attraction for her grew even stronger. He reached out and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. "I think that's a great idea," he said.

"I wish we had some wine," she said.

"I actually have a bottle in my room," Stefan said. "I'll go back and get it."

While she was gone, she took a deep breath and told herself to relax. It was strange how he made her feel. She didn't know him the way she did Oliver, but she still felt a strong attraction. He didn't have the muscles of Oliver, but his face was so flawless. Those eyes and the smile—she sighed just thinking about it.

The door opened and Stefan came through it with a smile, holding the wine. Felicity was surprised to see two wine glasses.

"You had glasses?" she asked in surprise.

She couldn't know that he used his vamp speed to pilfer them from the kitchen downstairs. "I got them from the kitchen," he admitted.

"You move fast!" she said, grinning.

She had no idea. "Oh, I got them a while ago. Just had no one to share it with," he said with a shrug. He opened the bottle and poured them both a half glass. There was a knock at the door.

"There's our food," she said. She grabbed her wallet and went to the door. "I'm buying, so no arguing."

"Fine," he said. He couldn't remember the last time anyone bought him dinner besides his brother or Lexie. With Caroline and Elena it was always his treat. This felt strange, but he accepted it graciously.

She paid for the food and turned to sit it on the small dining table the rooms all sported. Felicity helped him unpack and organize the food. Soon they were sitting, eating, and laughing. There was so much laughter. Stefan couldn't remember ever laughing so much, but Felicity was one of the funniest women he'd ever met. Her rambles were always brilliant and loaded with biting humor. Then she'd get embarrassed and flush red. It was an incredible turn on. The temptation of all that blood rushing through her was calling to him. He worked hard to ignore and focus on her face. Her intelligence kept drawing him in.

Then she really shocked him when she drained her second glass of wine and blurted out, "I think we should have sex."

His face must have registered his surprise because she flushed again while he blinked, trying to make sure he'd heard her right.

"I mean, if you want to have sex with me, I'd be happy to have sex with you. It's been a while for me. Not that I'm desperate. I'm not. I just work a lot. You know. Work with my incredibly hot boss who makes all other men disappear when he's around. But you're special. You're like an angel. So pretty. And you have kind eyes. They say the eyes are the window to the soul. I think you have a good soul," she said, finally coming to a stop.

Stefan could tell she felt really embarrassed and was bracing herself for his rejection. That more than anything compelled him to move his chair closer to hers. He reached for her hand. "I'm no angel, Felicity. Far from it. I try hard to do the right thing, though. However, I don't always succeed," he admitted with a grimace. "I think you're an incredible woman. I've never met anyone like you. You're brilliant and beautiful and funny. A rare combination."

Felicity gave him a nervous smile and pushed up her glasses. "Thanks," she said softly.

Stefan carefully took off her glasses and sat them on the table. They gazed at one another in silence. He reached out and cupped her cheek. "Don't ever be nervous or afraid of me," he said, using some compulsion. "I would never do anything to hurt you. You're always safe with me." He said the words like a vow. One he'd swear to keep. This woman was special. She deserved a life of sunshine and roses. She could never be kept in the dark with someone like him. He hoped her boss would wise up and see what a treasure she was. Some woman were worth fighting for. In another life, Stefan would've gladly fought for her. Instead, he'd be content with this moment.

He moved closer and kissed her. The kiss was gentle and sweet. Then he pulled back, smiling at her as he stood up and tugged her up.

For once, Felicity was frozen silent. She couldn't believe this was happening. This beautiful man really wanted her. It'd been so long since anyone had looked at her with true desire. She reached up and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. This time there was nothing sweet about the kiss. It was all passion and raw hunger. For once, she didn't think; she just felt.

Stefan was surprised by her initiative, but he didn't hesitate. He returned her kiss with equal ardor. When her hands slipped under his shirt and brushed across his chest, a growl of approval came from him. He pulled back and let her pull off his shirt. Then he returned the favor by reaching down and pulling her dress up in one swoop. He looked a bit shocked to see her naked breasts. His surprise must've showed because Felicity moved to cover herself, blushing.

"The dress had a built in bra. I don't normally go braless," she said, feeling vulnerable for the first time.

Stefan reached out for her hands to pull them away, baring her breasts. "You're beautiful," he told her honestly as his hand reached out to stroke them into harden pebbles.

Gaining back her confidence, she moved closer to him, and then she worked on unbuckling his pants. Soon, he stood in front of her in his underwear. They stared at one another for a moment; each appreciating the near naked view of the other. Then it was like a silent agreement occurred. They came together without hesitation. Lips and tongues fused together. Stefan worked hard to keep his lips from her neck. Instead, he walked her backward to the bed. She got on it, and he wasted no time in covering her body with his own.

Felicity couldn't believe it was happening. This incredibly sexy man wanted her, and he wasn't wasting time showing her how much. His lips moved down her body and wrapped around her breast, sucking hard. She gasped in response. When he moved to the other, she felt like she was going to burst into flames. It'd been too long.

"How about you get inside me and then later make time to go slow?" she suggested, giving him a coy smile.

Stefan laughed and moved down her body, removing her panties as he went. Instinctively, her legs spread apart, allowing him access. He wasted no time in kissing her there until she was screaming his name.

"Do you have protection?" she gasped as she was coming down. She couldn't wait another minute.

Stefan covered his impressive length with a condom and then surged inside her. He could feel his fangs dropping and knew any moment she'd notice that he wasn't exactly human. He kept moving inside her, his head on the side of her neck so that she couldn't see his face. However, she wanted to feel more connected. She moved her hand to his face.

"Kiss me," she ordered.

He moved until his lips met hers again. Somehow it didn't seem to matter that she saw his true face. When she finally did, she looked startled but not afraid. "What's wrong?" she asked in concern at his strange appearance.

"I'm a vampire," he confessed. For some unexplainable reason, he wanted her to know him.

"Seriously?" she asked, finding it hard to concentrate. She knew she should be afraid, but she somehow felt no fear.

"Yes," he said, not hiding his face.

Her hand went to his face. "Are you going to bite me?" she asked, curious.

"I try to stick to animal blood," he said as he surged in her once again.

As he moved, her mind couldn't focus on the crazy thing he confessed. All she could think about was the way he made her feel and the orgasm that was coming closer.

When she finally clenched around him signaling her release, he let go. It'd been a long time for him, too, so his release seemed to last forever. Finally spent, he collapsed next to her, both breathing heavily.

After Felicity caught her breath, she said, "So you're a creature of the night? What's that like?"

"Painful and lonely," he confessed. "Sometimes exciting and intoxicating."

"So how old are you really? Have you had a centennial or two?" she asked, curious.

"Not quite two," he admitted. He looked down at her. "You're taking this well."

"Well, I've experienced a lot of weird things this past year. You being a vampire is pretty freaky, but it's not the first freaky thing I've heard," she shared.

Now Stefan was really curious. He pulled her close, so her head was on his chest. "Do you want to share?" he asked.

Felicity felt a strong desire to unburden herself. She felt safe with him. His weird condition seemed to make it easier to confess the past year, things that she'd went through. And Stefan just listened.

When she was done, she felt empty but in a good way. He stroked her arm, soothing her. Finally, he spoke, "I'm sorry you had to go through that, but it sounds like you've made some amazing friends. This Oliver sounds like he's been through a lot." Stefan couldn't believe her tale. She'd been fighting real battles. Unlike what he and his friends did, she wasn't just surviving and keeping her friends alive. She was trying to make a difference. She risked her life to protect her city. Listening to her story made him a bit ashamed. He'd been merely existing while she'd be truly living. His admiration for her grew.

"You really are something special, Felicity Smoak," he told her. "I'm really glad I met you."

Felicity looked up at him, smiling. "I feel the same way. I just have one question," she said.

"Ask me anything," he said, willing to be open with her the way she'd been with him.

"Do you sparkle in the sun?" she asked eagerly.

Stefan looked at her in shock; her question was not what he expected. Then he laughed and laughed. Finally, he said, "My brother would totally love you." It made him sad that they'd ever get to meet. But he was determined to make his brother proud and not waste the rest of the night.

******_The Next Morning******_

Felicity had woken up in the arms of a man-slash-hot vampire-sex god. She may be going to hell, but she didn't regret a single moment of it. Stefan shared his own incredible year and how his brother had died. It was an unbelievable tale. He also confessed that he'd used mild compulsion on her so that she wouldn't be afraid of him. Instead of being upset, she was grateful. The night had been so perfect, and she thought finding out who he really was only made it more perfect. He treated her to breakfast. Neither wanted to say goodbye.

Stefan felt lighter than he had in a long time. Talking to Felicity made something inside him unclench. Although he didn't know how to deal with the loss of his brother, he knew he had to live. He had to live for both of them now. Damon would want that. Maybe Alaric would find a way to find Damon and bring him back. Maybe he wouldn't. Either way, Stefan knew that his life had to go on one way or another.

Now he had to find a way to say goodbye to this remarkable woman who in so brief a time impacted his life.

She was leaning against her car rental looking up, reluctant to leave. The past two days had been so amazing. She wasn't ready for it to end.

"I don't want to say goodbye," she said, feeling emotional.

"How about we make it a _see you later_ instead?" he suggested.

"Well, Mystic Falls isn't anywhere near Starling City," she said.

"You could drive back through on your way back," he said with a grin.

She brightened at the thought. "True!"

"If things ever get really bad in Starling like more super soldiers or crazies that are too much for you and your friends, call me," he said. They had exchanged numbers, which Felicity thought might violate the one night stand rule. However, she'd mostly become a rule breaker since meeting Oliver.

"If you ever need any hacking done, I'm your girl," Felicity said with a grin.

Stefan smiled. "In case you're still unsure, let me answer a question of yours," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Your boss is totally in love with you."

"How do you know?" Felicity asked, frowning up at him.

"No man could work so closely with you for so long and not fall for you," Stefan said confidently. Then he kissed her one last time.

When he pulled back, Felicity gave a happy sigh. "You are so good at that," she remarked, making him laugh.

"I wasn't sure I'd ever laugh again," he told her. "I've laughed more the past two days than I have the past year. Thank you. You are remarkable."

A ghost of a smile came over her face. "So I've been told," she said. She gave him one final hug. Then she turned and opened her car door.

He watched her until her car drove away. Then his phone rang. He pulled it out. It was Caroline. For the first time since he left, he answered her call.

Felicity watched Stefan in her rearview mirror until he faded from sight. She still couldn't believe she'd had a one night stand. She couldn't believe it was with a vampire. OMG! Vampires were real!

Suddenly, the insanity of the experience hit her. Then she laughed.

Life was a funny thing sometimes. You just never knew what journey it was going to take you on. She smiled as she drove down the highway.

She couldn't wait to see what happened next.

******_The End******_

_I hope you enjoyed this short tale. I used Stefan and Felicity as a way to get them both through a difficult time. I'm not sure I'd want them as a long term couple. However, I can see the possibility of their worlds colliding once again. I'd love to hear if you liked this or not. Thanks so much for reading. Happy Easter!_


End file.
